


baby, you know, it's obvious (i'm a sucker for you)

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Thiam Valentine's Day Event, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Theo has a really, really good memory.It's almost impossible for him to forget about things, because that's a Liam thing to do.But then Valentine's Day comes around.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: SecretThiamValentine





	baby, you know, it's obvious (i'm a sucker for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> **Thiam Valentines |** Prompt: Forgetting tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, and frantically rushing out to find a last-minute gift.
> 
> I did a bit of a change.  
> It was supposed to be _tomorrow_ but I decided "hey, lets make it even worse: it should be the same day"  
> Creative decisions, sue me.
> 
> I am, again, late.  
> It's like my thing lately: always late, not even fashionably so; just late.  
> But hey, I wrote it, it's here  
> And now you can all enjoy it.  
> Think of it as the after-Valentine's chocolate offers if you will.
> 
> This one is a bit beta'd, though not that much.  
> It's still messy, so good luck with that.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"You have to help me"

See, Theo isn't the kind of people who forgets things. He likes to plan ahead and have a schedule or, in the very least, basic knowledge of what is happening on his surroundings.

Forgetting things is more of a Liam type of perk. He always does, like a permanent feature of him - there is something he is forgetting and he doesn't know what. The range can vary from forgetting his house keys to forgetting that he is supposed to hand in an essay in less than 24 hours, so it's a possibility that he will forget at some point birthdays (even his own), anniversaries and even holidays. Theo usually don't care. He can resort to some passive-aggressive post it notes on really visible places or just resigning to his fate and driving to wherever Liam is to hand whatever it is that he forgot this time.

That is, again, how they usually work.

Not this time.

This is not their  _ usual. _

It had been quite a surprise for Theo to wake up with a rose at the side of the coffee pot but he guessed that maybe Liam had bought some flowers for his mom. He did, at times, leave a mess after he kinda fucked up by forgetting something and having to apologize to his mom with pretty flowers.

The heart-shaped cookies to accompany his usual coffee where kinda logical, but Mason had been taking cooking classes lately, so maybe this was a test batch. 

The pink teddy bear over the couch with the  _ I love you bear-y much _ card, however, had been a bit tacky. But hey, who is he to complain; it's not the first time Liam helped Corey or Mason to hide gifts from one another. Their anniversary waa kinda close, although a teddy bear seemed like a bit of down play from literally proposing last year.

It is by the time he finds the bunch of heart-shaped balloons inside the shower that Theo understood he had fucked up.

And he needed to fix it asap.

"Let me guess--," Corey mutters from his seat on the counter of the bookshop, not even looking up at him. "-- you forgot Valentine's Day"

And this is the reason why he doesn't exactly like to ask for help either.

"No, I didn't. I just thought Liam wouldn't care about it and--," Corey pointedly looks at him and Theo refuses to squirms in place, even knowing he got caught on his lie. Instead he huffs, because  _ that _ he can do without looking too suspicious.

Of course, it doesn't work with Corey.

"How did you forget? Him and Mason have been talking non-stop about it the whole time," Corey mutters under his breath in what can only be described as utter disbelief.

"Why do you assume I hear everything Liam says?," Theo asks, confused.

"He's your boyfriend," Corey replies pointedly, enunciating the words with a tap of his finger over the book he was reading. Theo never had such a strong urge of slamming a book closed so much before.

"He is  _ Liam _ ," Theo points out.

Corey stays silent for a moment before nodding, finally agreeing with Theo on something.

"I'm still not helping you," Corey mutters and goes back to the book, "I still haven't forgotten about your  _ review _ of my raising cookies"

Is this what he gets from sharing what’s on his mind when they ask for his  _ honest opinion _ ? Some friends does he have. 

He should have definitely slammed that book closed when he had the chance.

*

The thing is.

He can't tell Liam that he forgot. That would make him weak. He'd openly admit a mistake and Liam would take it as his personal call to keep reminding Theo of the little flaw of forgetting a commercial day.

The only good thing coming from it is the chocolate discount the day after, but if he says that, he doubts he will have a boyfriend to show around.

*

Theo wonders if  _ showing around _ is an actual term he can use with Liam when, in fact, that’s more of a Liam thing to do. 

*

Maybe he needs to change that too.

*

Eh, maybe not.

*

"I know what you're trying to do--," Mason says right after Theo takes a step closer to him, "-- and it's not going to work"

Theo usually understands Corey’s weird rules in life because he does have some. It’s a very _them_ thing and most likely is what still keeps them together because they don’t have much things in common besides that but the _not keeping secrets_ _from Mason_ , well. 

Let’s say he’s not a fan of that one.

"I don't know what Corey told you--"

"Uh-uh," Mason stops him and squints at him with a barely concealed threat. A threat. To him. To Theo Raeken, from Mason Hewitt. What the fuck. Theo wonders where did that freezing fear that Mason used to feel towards him for him went. This is surely something Liam is to blame for. "He didn't tell me a thing. You, on the other hand--," and then he points around.

And okay, yeah, maybe ambushing Mason right after his yoga class in the locker room for members of the gym with all the sweat and feet smell going around hadn't been his most smooth decision, but he had to prioritize. It was either this or keep on avoiding Liam and the last one would hurt a lot more than scrunching his nose in distaste for a bit.

"Okay, you got me, very Sherlock of you. Now, help me"

"I can’t," Mason answers, looking away as if setting his gym clothes back on his bag and doing an amazing job at avoiding the look the other patrons are sending them is important enough to dismiss Theo’s misery. "If you can't figure out for yourself what Liam likes--"

"I know what he likes,” Theo gruffly spits out and crosses his arms. He does know. But rancid smelling chips and cheap movies aren’t exactly the sort of thing that he should be--  _ wait. _

“And now he gets it,” Mason mutters under his breath, as if Theo isn’t going to heard him when they are literally two steps away. But today he’ll allow it.

Just for today.

Tomorrow he will work on building that fear he misses so much.

*

“Did you really buy me The Expendables 2?,” Liam asks, frowning down at the bluray box as if it’s going to bite him.

“Yeah,” Theo says, a big smile on his face as he shrugs, like it wasn’t a last moment buy at Walmart, “I don’t really get why you’d want to watch a movie full of geezers attempting to murder each other either by a gunshot or a heart attack, but--”

“Okay, first of all--,” Liam grumbles, finally looking up at him, and Theo isn’t sure what is he finding in his gaze. Is that love? Or murder intent? Is Liam going to kiss him or punch him? Who knows. “-- the best action movie actors are in here, they’d bench press you in a second--”

“Not without their respiration aid at hand”

“-- and second of all, I have seen it. Three times. The last one you were with me and complained the whole time because in that one murder I said Van Damme’s kick had been artistic and you said--”

“--that it was a waste of resources as a villain. Okay, yeah, but you can actually  _ have it _ now and--”

“Why would I want it? It’s on Netflix, dude”

This is a disaster. 

Theo should have known better than taking Mason’s advice. There was no way that Liam would be happy with a fucking awful movie and as many bags of disgusting chips he can eat until the point of getting sick. What was he thinking. Why would he think this was in any way, shape or form something to cut for--

“Oh--  _ Oh _ ,” Liam mutters suddenly, disrespectfully cutting his line of thought, and promptly looking back down at the bluray on his hand, “Wait, these, uh-- these have the director’s cuts and the-- the actor’s opinions, yeah, that's-- exactly what I wanted”

It is totally not, but Liam is doing such an effort that Theo is allowed to fool himself, right? It's his turn now. He deserves it.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s why I bought it,” Theo says, y’know, like a liar.

He bought it because it was the only action movie that didn’t make him want to gauge his eyes off. Why are there so many girls almost naked and macho mans on the covers? Like what is the real demographic of that whole gender of movies? Who even buy this kind of things except desperate people on their last attempt to do something right?

But who cares about those movies now. 

Liam is smiling, with something that isn’t clear if it’s happiness or another one of those mushy emotions that Theo is learning to feel, as he gets closer and pecks him on the lips. A soft kind of kiss that doesn’t involve any type of punching or insult, to which Theo is just getting used to. 

When they pull apart, Theo smiles back, clearly pleased that his last second gift kinda worked in the end but of course it would. 

His plans are always flawless after all.

*

By their second repeat of the movie, Theo decides that maybe there was a flaw. 

A very flawed flaw that he should have had in mind.

*

“I know you freaked out,” Liam whispers, his eyes still glued to the screen where that guy that played Rambo centuries ago is trying to look very macho like in the stiffness that comes from being too old to do that kind of stunts. Theo wonders why Liam is being so respectful, since they are the only ones on their tiny apartment for two and it’s since they’re not at the cinema, no one can get them kicked out like last time when they fist fought over the popcorn getting eaten too quickly. “It’s Valentine’s day, you saw all my gifts and since you forgot--”

“I didn’t forgot,” Theo cuts in gruffly, turning to look at Liam with a frown that tries to be convincing into the whole  _ I remembered because I’m an awesome boyfriend, how dare you doubt me _ , “And I didn’t freak out. I thought this was the perfect gift--”

“It was on sale on Walmart, the sticker was still on the back,” Liam offers, turning to look at him with a smile. One that Theo wants to kiss as fervently as he wants to punch it. “And the chips were buy one, get one free. My mom texted me the offer this afternoon but I didn’t have any money on me, so at least you got that one”

The world is against him-- scratch that, the universe is against him. 

The only thing he wanted was to make Liam feel happy and loved, even if the whole fucking day is a ruse to get people to buy overpriced stuff in the name of capitalism, fake pretense and oh, yes, prove yourself to others. But here he was, getting this horrible movie and those awful chips so his boyfriend--

Liam kiss him again, a bit less  _ we are chaste kids of the heavens _ and more like the kind of kiss he usually gets after one of their petty fights, where one is trying to shut the other up and be distracting at the same time. He doesn’t really need a distraction because there’s nothing to be distracted about and he didn’t say a single word either, but he’s not going to stop Liam from kissing him. 

Nope.

Not at all.

“I know you don’t care about Valentine’s,” Liam mutters over his lips, breaking the kiss. Theo would like to add his input of, huh, y’know, getting back to the kissing. “So thanks for trying to make me happy”

But he guesses he can forgive Liam for now.

“I always try to make you happy,” Theo mumbles and tries not to let his voice sound too mushy but he fails, so he leans to peck Liam on the lips and try to stop that stupid smile of Liam’s from spreading too wide. “Don’t get used to it”

“Wouldn’t dream of”

And that sounds like a terrible lie, if Theo knows about those, but as long as Liam is happy, he isn’t going to complain at all.

*

Or does he.

*

“This is so bad,” he groans, covering his face to avoid looking at the clusterfuck the whole movie is. How did he even forget he watched this to begin with. How drunk was he when this happened.

“Hey, it’s your Valentine’s gift and I love it,” Liam mutters amusedly, digging his elbow on Theo’s ribs and really, his patience is reaching astronomical levels now. “We are going to watch it again and again and again--”

“I thought you loved me”

“I thought so too and you bought me a cheap movie--,” Liam quips, mischief in his gaze, “-- so this will teach you”

Theo would like to be mad. 

He really would. 

But Liam’s smile is wide, crinkling the side of his eyes and making them look almost an ethereal baby blue with the screen’s light hitting them just right. The apples of his cheeks slightly blushed and his lips just a tad bit swollen from the kissing session not so long before. The truth is that he looks so pretty that Theo has to remind himself to take a breath.

A loud explosion comes from the screen, a lot of people screaming and he doesn’t even need to look to know it is the electric car scene again, goddammit.

Next time, he will definitely remind himself to never forget about Valentine’s day anymore.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can and I definitely allow you to comment in whichever language you want.  
> I swear I know how to use a translator.
> 
> Key smashing into the comment section is valid too.


End file.
